Lissette Besom
Lissette Besom is a 2019-introduced all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Little Broomstick in the fairy tale "Little Broomstick." ''She is a Legacy Year student, choosing to take control of her story's ending by refusing to be the girl that the prince didn't want like her mother was. Instead, she vows to find her very own "Prince Charming" and end her story just as happily as all the other princesses at Ever After High. Character Personality Lissette is an incredibly sweet and loyal person. She puts her friends and family before anyone else and always makes sure that she is there for them. She is very persistent, and goes after everything she sets her eyes on, but usually to no avail. Lissette is the type of girl that you always see in the hallway, but never really paid attention to. As sweet of a girl she may be, you would probably never know it. It seems like no matter what she does, nobody ever notices her. Once you get to know her, she can definitely be thought of as an attention-seeker, but you can't blame her for it. All she really wants in life is for someone to finally be able to notice her. Hobbies * Crafting * People Watching * Anything that might gain her attention Appearance With her being adopted, Lissette looks nothing like her mother. She has medium brown skin with with dark brown doe eyes. She likes keeping her curly, short, black hair down in her face, so it's constantly falling in her eyes. Little Broomstick How the Story Goes Little Broomstick How does Lissette Come Into It? As excited that Lissette is to gain an amazing best friend through her fairy tale, she is extremely disappointed that she will not be able to have a true love at the end of it. Instead she is just supposed to sit around and watch her friend live the life that she wants and just be happy for her. She refuses to live a life without love and has decided that she will find it one day, no matter what. She doesn't consider this to be much of a rebellion as she will still play her role as the Little Broomstick when the time comes, she just wants tweak her ending a little bit. Relationships Family The only family that Lissette has is her adoptive mother, making them extremely close. And while she loves her mother dearly, she can't help but notice how lonely she gets without anyone to share her life with. This is why she tries to make sure that she spends as much time with her mother as possible. It also reminds her why she is deciding to change the ending of her story, so she won't end up like her mother. Friends (under construction) Pet Lissette has a white pet bunny named Rose. Whenever she feels the need to talk to someone, she knows that Rose will always be there for her. Outfits Trivia *Her last name is Besom, which is another name for a broom Quotes *"Oh broomsticks!"'' *''"How I wish to find my very own prince someday."'' *''"Just because I'm not a royal doesn't mean that I was never meant to be one."'' Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Commoners